Her Villain
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: "I wonder which one is stronger between the three of us… your Bandit Secret, his Emperor Time, or my All For One?" The former young boss of the League of Villains asked with a wild look and an insane grin.
1. I Am A Villain

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei and Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.**

 **Author's Note** : The stress is really getting into me, after all. I am supposed to type my thesis and study for my advanced financial management practice test tomorrow but here I am writing this little piece instead. Enjoy the story, folks.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I Am A Villain.**

Shigaraki Tomura. Formerly known as Shimura Tenko. Grandson to the seventh user of One For All, Shimura Nana. A little boy groomed to be the perfect heir to All For One. The young leader of the League of Villains. All Might hater. A killer. A villain with a villainous quirk.

And now…

He proudly considered himself to be _her_ villain.

* * *

Tserriednich took one look at him and saw the barely concealed madness that rivaled his own beneath the surface, glinting in a threatening manner, ready to explode. Menacing red eyes narrowed in warning and the fourth prince of Kakin felt true fear for the first time in his life.

"It is true that I always consider myself to be a villain." He began.

"Hero is disgusting, after all."

"But."

"I am _her_ villain now." He finished with a triumphant whisper.

* * *

"I wonder which one is stronger between the three of us… your Bandit Secret, his Emperor Time, or my All For One?" The former young boss of the League of Villains asked with a wild look and an insane grin.

In response to the question, Chrollo Lucifer and Kurapika Kuruta activated Bandit Secret and Emperor Time respectively.

All For One. Bandit Secret. Emperor Time.

Three different powers, yet so similar. Three different men. Three different ideologies.

About ready to spectacularly clash.

* * *

 _ **-Her Villain-**_

 _ **I Am A Villain.**_

* * *

" _In my journey, I meet an otherworldly man with an enchanting smile, so handsome and charismatic. He has such an enigmatic look in his eyes. In his hands are a powerful gift from the heaven, capable of bringing both ruin and prosperity to the world. He told me that he called himself…"_

 _-Don Freecs, Journey to The New World, West Edition._

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura walked alone on the street. His long coat billowing in the wind.

A week had passed since his arrival in this strange new world.

A world without quirk.

No heroes or villains.

There were only weird creatures. Hunters. And Nen.

Was he the only one left stranded in this world? Was there anyone else?

What happened? How did it happen? The last thing he remembered before waking up in this whole new world was clashing with Midoriya Izuku, each of them standing tall for what they believed was right. All For One clashed against One For All, just like how Sensei fought against the first user of One For All, his little brother, all those years ago. A repeat of the history itself.

Well, no matter. He would find the answer soon enough.

Or so the fortune teller that he met accidentally said while still annoyingly coherent.

" _Go to the New Continent. You will find what you are looking for."_

She cackled crazily right after she said that. It really got on his nerves to the point of him accidentally using his quirk on her. Luckily, there were no other people in sight except the two of them. Otherwise, he might catch some unwanted attentions on himself.

Well, Kurogiri did always say that he needed to work on his temper before he was captured by the stupid heroes.

Watching the news, he immediately understood the New Continent meant the Dark Continent.

He needed to get on the Black Whale, the ship that will be used for the voyage to the Dark Continent.

Or so his newly acquired informant told him.

The path led him here. He stood before the eighth queen of Kakin, Oito, and her daughter, the fourteenth prince, Woble. He quietly listened to their story and learned the true nature of the expedition.

"I was foolish. I came from poverty… when the king became enamored with me, I was obsessed with being his royal wife. What I wanted and dreamed about was, at the time, a sordid life of luxury and fame. But… once Woble was born and I learned her fate… I regretted it all. I finally realized what really matters… would you like to hold her?"

Tomura silently undid his gloves and let all five of his fingers touch the table next to him, showing them his original quirk.

The queen gasped when the table instantly disintegrated into a pile of dust.

"Protect her? That's a hero's job. I am not a hero."

Heroes were nothing but disappointments, anyway.

He smiled. "I am a villain."

Their boss, as a matter of fact.

"However, in return for a passage ticket on that ship, I am going to disintegrate all her enemies into a pile of dust, how's that deal sounds to you?"

Her arms trembled. Her smile was shaky at best. She was scared of him but she held her ground.

Tomura wanted to laugh. A grown up scared of him, a teenager. Well, people always told him that his smile was scary. The scars and wrinkles there didn't help either. Not to mention, his red eyes feature.

Then again, everyone in this world was pretty much quirkless.

"It is a deal."

Thus, the successor to All For One joined in the death games for the throne.

The succession war had begun with an additional player.

" _So, survive… until you become the only remaining blessed chosen one…"_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's it for now, I guess. What do you guys think? Is Tomura the only one or will there be any others? If there are any others, will they become a bodyguard to the princes? Which prince? Okay, enough questions. Gotta sleep now and wake up in the morning to study again. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment on your way out, readers! Thank you. Bye!


	2. A Villain with A Quirk

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Hirokoshi Kohei and Hunter X Hunter belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro.**

 **Author's Note** : Happy new year, blessed people! I hope this year will be a good year for all of us. Actually, I am kind of very stressed right now. It is nearing my final comprehension test and I still need to manage my new apartment. Sigh. Well, don't mind that, here is my first update in this year! Even though Hunter X Hunter goes into another hiatus again, I am still kind of into it now. I hope Togashi will update it again soon. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter, people!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Villain with A Quirk.**

"Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From that day forward... That's my conviction. It's all about All Might."

"Tell me more."

Shigaraki shifted his gaze to the young girl in front of him.

The fourteenth prince of Kakin fearlessly met his eyes.

"Tell me more about it." She whispered softly.

* * *

The boss of the Heil-Ly family finally stood in front of him.

Amidst the destruction and chaos around them, Morena faintly smiled.

"You and I are not so different after all, Shigaraki Tomura."

Tomura replied with a smile of his own and slammed his hand to the nearest wall with all five fingers touching it. The wall instantly crumbled to dust.

"Please shut the fuck up, bitch. You seriously pissed me off."

* * *

Beyond Netero laughed.

"So, we finally meet. You are the one they called Shigaraki Tomura, am I correct?"

"What of it?" Shigaraki asked, eyes glinting dangerously.

Both of his hands were free from their gloves.

The son of Isaac Netero grinned. "I have a proposal for you."

* * *

 _ **-Her Villain-**_

 _ **A Villain with A Quirk.**_

* * *

 _"Shall I tell you about it? The tale of the two brothers? Long ago, a man with a quirk that could steal quirks and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly quirkless little brother a quirk that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, the little brother already had a quirk with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's quirk and the quirk given to him by his older brother merged and became..."_

 _Don Freecs, Journey to The New World, West Edition._

* * *

"Queen Oito, in case the worst should happen, I have prepared some escape routes we can use in case of an emergency. Allow me to share my findings with you." Kurapika said quietly.

"... Emergency? Are you saying that things are going to get even worse than they are now?" The queen asked with a frown on her face.

"Well, for example, if there is a crash, or riots, or a fire breaks out, it's possible to open the gate connecting the second and third decks. If everything goes well, we might be able to slip away from the eyes of the troops and the princes and blend in with the regular passengers." Kurapika explained patiently.

"Can we really do something like that?" Oito asked hesitantly.

"I don't know what might happen so I am just preparing. So, please, do your best to memorize where the airships, life rafts, and floatation devices are deployed from and learn how to use them. Knowledge increases your probability of survival by a substantial amount. When it comes down to life or death, compared to not knowing what to do, knowing but being unsure if you can or not will have a striking effect on your assessment of a situation."

The eight queen of Kakin suddenly started to tremble in fear.

"Your highness, are you okay?" Kurapika asked in concern.

"I had prepared myself... I had prepared for us to forfeit our life on this boat... I thought that was what I wanted but suddenly..."

Tomura rudely snorted.

"We are all doomed if you truly think like that."

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"When you play a game, you resolute yourself to reach the final stage and defeat the final boss. Finish all the challenges and obliterate all enemies."

The young villain cocked his head. "Say that you are going to defeat all the other princes and put Woble to the throne. Fight to win and win to live, that's how you do it."

"Beside, I already told you that I am going to disintegrate all her enemies into a pile of dust, right?" Tomura said with his terrifying smile.

The queen swallowed her fear and shakily met his eyes.

"For Woble, we are going to win."

"Good." Tomura said quietly.

When the bodyguard named Kurapika suggested the queen and her daughter to rest for a while in their sleeping chamber, he suddenly felt a dark aura oozing from the young prince.

Tomura turned around in surprise and grinned.

"Heh. Little ass kicker."

Perhaps it won't be so bad after all.

Then, the ship finally sailed. They went down from eighteen people to six people in an instant. The queen, the prince, a servant, two bodyguards, and himself.

"This party sucks." Tomura complained while kicking the wall in childish manner.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : In case you are confused, my writing style for this story is a bit different. It is divided into six parts per chapter. An excerpt of the future for the first, second, and third part. Then, the title of the story and the title of the chapter for the fourth part, after that, a quote for the fifth part, and lastly, the story itself for the sixth part. If you are still confused or have any questions that you want to ask, just leave it via review or comment, I will definitely reply! Well, that's all for now, I guess. I have to wake in the morning and move out to my new apartment. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment or review on your way out, readers. Thank you! See you in the next chapter! Bye!


	3. A Rising Villain

**Disclaimer: I sadly don** **'t own Boku no Hero Academia and Hunter X Hunter. They rightfully belong to Hirokoshi Kohei and Togashi Yoshihiro respectively.**

 **Author's Note:** Work has been very stressful so this is a bit unexpected but I somehow manage to update this chapter in a pretty fast time by my standard. Someone told me the last two chapters were way too short so I tried to make this one longer. Please do enjoy the story, folks.

* * *

 **Chapter** **3: A Rising Villain.**

"Is it a deal then?" Pariston asked with his usual smile, his right hand stretched out for a handshake to seal their deal.

Tomura scoffed. He took a glance at Ging who was leaning against the far wall, eyes closed and not saying anything.

He turned around, intending to get out from that room as soon as possible and to stay as far away as possible from these two men.

"Good luck!" Pariston called out cheerfully.

So annoying.

* * *

"Why should we do it?" Nobunaga asked while crossing his arms stubbornly.

Feitan and Phinks starred quietly at him, not saying anything, waiting for his answer.

Tomura smiled.

The answer to that question was very simple.

"For my sake. And all of yours."

* * *

"So, you are the one called Shigaraki Tomura."

Hisoka chuckled and licked his lips, wetting them.

"You, too, are an appetizing one."

Tomura shuddered, feeling crept out for the first time in his life.

"... Stay the fuck away from me."

* * *

 _ **-Her Villain-**_

 _ **A Rising Villain.**_

* * *

" _From the start, that power is different than all the other powers out there... Existing to fight against an unspeakable evil... A passing of a sacred torch... An inheritance of will... A succession of an accumulation of hope! Cursed to fight for all eternity in an unending battle, until all be said and done, they would always meet again for sure... They will never be alone..."_

 _Don Freecs, Journey to The New World, West Edition._

* * *

"NO! STOP IT!" The queen screamed in shock before running to them.

Tomura snapped open his eyes.

"STOP HIM!"

This idiot woman...

"Prince Momoze is going to be killed! You have to stop him, quick!"

Shigaraki resisted the urge to scratch his neck.

Kurapika immediately tried to cover for her mistake.

"Please calm down, queen Oito. You are in your bedroom right now. You are exhausted and must have just been having a nightmare."

That Bhavimaina guy was watching, dammit.

After the whole fiasco with the Vincent guy and answering the call from the three princes, they were left with a bodyguard from the first prince and three bodyguards from their meeting with the third prince.

Bhavimaina. Slacker. Sakata. Hashitou.

Through luck, they managed to find a cockroach and took advantage of the situation with Maor.

Was she trying to announce to the entire occupants of the room that she could use nen now or something? Someone needed to shut her up or he would do it himself.

The queen slapped Kurapika's hand away.

"This is no time for petty strategies! If you won't help then I'll go myself." She said determinedly.

"Very well, we will check on him immediately. Bill! Get in touch with room 1012 and confirm the status of prince Momoze!" Kurapika said, trying to placate the queen.

"The operator will only connect a private officer of one of the higher princes. I will act as the intermediary for you." Bhavimaina unexpectedly offered.

The prince was already dead when they managed to get in touch. The queen looked devastated. She slowly sat on her bed and cried.

Tomura didn't understand. What's there to cry about? She should have a celebration. One less enemy to deal with.

"We could have stopped it... We might have been able to save him..."

What the fuck?

Tomura gave up trying to understand and started listening to Bill's conversation with Kurapika.

"It seems the cause of death was asphyxiation. As per their usual arrangement, the guards were stationed outside of the room while the prince slept. Apart from the two guards who were on break, the four guards all testify to the fact that no one entered the prince's room. Queen Sevanchi is pleading her case to the king, believing that the six bodyguards involved all conspired together. The six of them are being detained and are set to be in court."

"May I have a word?" Sakata politely asked.

"You said that each of the princes has a guardian beast attached to them."

"That's right." Kurapika confirmed.

"In that case, why didn't prince Momoze's spirit beast protect her?"

"The hint probably lies in prince Momoze's sleeping hours."

"What do you mean?"

"The prince retired much earlier than usual. She was probably extremely worn out for some reason."

"I see! The guardian beasts are parasitic! Which means they act by feeding on their host's aura as energy!"

"Exactly."

"If one of the two nen beats attacked our guards belonged to prince Momoze then that act should have consumed a large amount of aura. As a result, it ran out of energy and the culprit took advantage of that."

"The murderer is a person who is well versed in nen, then. But after this, there will an even stronger demand for information on nen. It would be to our tremendous advantage if we could use learning nen as an incentive to form alliances, including with prince Tserriednich."

Kurapika seemed to be deep in thought when Bhavimaina came forward.

"Your majesty, may I please have a word?"

He stood in front of the queen.

"Shouting out back then could only have been detrimental to you. Even still, why did you do it?"

"... Detrimental, you say? To all of you completely wrapped up in this survival game, I must seem ridiculous for not standing by idly while someone else's daughter get killed. I understand it all too well. I have nothing to say to you."

No one said a word against her after that.

Not long after that, both Kurapika and the queen passed out from the side effect of Kurapika's ability.

Then, not long after they woke up, they got this brilliant idea to give a nen lesson to the other bogyduards chosen by the other princes.

Tomura scowled and went out. The room became too crowded to his liking.

He wandered around aimlessly, ignoring his surrounding and mulling over the queen's words.

" _... Detrimental, you say? To all of you completely wrapped up in this survival game, I must seem ridiculous for not standing by idly while someone else's daughter get killed. I understand it all too well. I have nothing to say to you."_

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Tomura mumbled to himself.

While the former boss of the league of villain continued with his aimless walk, an important meeting was held on the fifth floor of the ship.

"We do not know which floor Hisoka is on. Our initial scouring of this fifth floor for anyone over 190 cm came up empty. We have found out that all the comings and goings on the third, fourth, and fifth floor are all controlled by the mafia. Here, the fifth floor, is the Cha-R family's. The fourth floor is the Xi-Yu family's. The third floor is the Heil-Ly family's. The passengers on the board have been used in all kinds of ways by the kingdom working manual labor on the ship, performing various services, being experimental test subjects, selling their organs, being contracted into post arrival obligations and all other manner of exploitation. The rest that slip through the cracks get gobbled up by the mafia."

"Illumi, please introduce yourself and then give us your thoughts on where you think Hisoka is and what he's doing." Chrollo said quietly.

"I wasn't told very many details since we are in the middle of a game of tag after all." Illumi responded honestly.

"Hello. I am Illumi. The oldest son of the Zoldyck family. My younger brothers are Killua and Kalluto. On Hisoka's request, I have joined the spiders. I had a give and take relationship with him previously but it seemed one of us was going to kill the other in the end. So now we are here to make that a reality. Hisoka had contracted me to kill himself. For our engagement ring, he gave me a prenuptial where if he dies, I still collect my reward. Both he and I are very serious about this. This is why I do not know his location." Illumi said calmly, ignoring the approaching members of the mafia with rose tattoo on them that started to surround him and the other Spiders.

"Sorry but this table's reserved. Move it." One of them called out.

"We are using it right now. You will have to go somewhere else." Chrollo responded evenly.

One of them readied his gun. A hand quietly stopped him.

"You are the Phantom Troupe, aren't you? You are pretty famous in these circles. Your rampaging through the York New city completely changed the influence of the mafia. In fact, thanks to all that, we secured tickets to the New Continent without even lifting a finger. So, in a way, we owe you. I don't want to fight with you but I can't allow you to make light of our business authority. If you just move along quietly, we will bring no harm your way. Surely you boarded this ship because you have business here, right? Let's work together."

There was a moment of complete silence before Chrollo decided to get up quietly without a fight, followed by the rest of the Spiders.

"We are looking for someone named Hisoka. He is over 190 cm tall. A man shrouded in an unpleasant, disgusting presence. He is our top priority."

"We can let you take a look at the royal army's passenger list but I wouldn't get your hopes up as there's plenty of irregular passengers just like us. I don't mind if you look around this floor but if you want to search the third or fourth floors, you will need a ticket to enter or leave. According to the rules, the royal army was distributed one ticket but in reality, shortly, after departure, the mafia picked up a few by the wayside. If you join our family, you get a free pass. How's it sound?"

Before the question could be answered, as one, the Spiders snapped their head upwards. The ceiling above the table that they just used suddenly started to crack before it completely turned into debris and a person fell down right on that table. All the members of the Mafia immediately pointed their gun on said person.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Sun-Bin snapped at the young man that just fell down from the ceiling.

The young man responded by groaning before slowly getting up.

"Is he one of yours?" The bald member of the mafia with a rose tattoo on the side of his head asked Chrollo.

"... No. I thought he was one of yours."

Tomura looked around before aggressively started to scratch his neck. "Ah, shit. Where the hell am I now?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : AND BAM! GUESS WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED, READERS! HOW DID TOMURA GET THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Anyway, that's all for now. Sorry if it is a bit sudden. Please don't forget to leave kudos and comment or review on your way out, readers. Thank you! See you in the next chapter! Bye! Oh, right! Here is a reply to those reviews that I can't reach via PM:

 **Guest from the first chapter** : Thank you for your review and advice! I really appreciate it!

 **Guest from the second chapter** : Thank you for leaving a review!


End file.
